


The Logistics

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Getting Toshiro to admit that he needed Ichigo was a near-impossible task. It was like pulling teeth. And yet, Ichigo was still attempting to get Toshiro to say something...anything that expressed he cared or heck even loved him. They had been an undefined thing for at least half a year. So it was the least Toshiro could do.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Logistics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenmillionfireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionfireflies/gifts).



Getting Toshiro to admit that he needed Ichigo was a near-impossible task. It was like pulling teeth. And yet, Ichigo was still attempting to get Toshiro to say something... _ anything _ that expressed he cared or heck even loved him. They had been an undefined thing for at least half a year. So it was the least Toshiro could do.    
  
Sighing, Ichigo rubbed his temple with his hands, trying to soothe the aching building up in his mind. It was tough not to be tense all over. With all the time spent saving the world, trying to understand his possible boyfriend, and getting school done, it made sense that Kurosaki wasn’t exactly managing to keep everything together quite well.    
  
Hearing his windowsill push open and a pair of feet drop onto his bedroom floor, Ichigo groaned internally and shifted at his desk to look up. Eyes widening and locking on a set of white hair and a certain haori, Ichigo found himself at a stalemate. He hadn’t expected to see Toshiro tonight of all evenings…    
  
“What?” Toshiro raised an eyebrow, unsure just what was causing Kurosaki to look so confused. Did something finally break in that head of his?    
  
“You’re visiting…?” Ichigo trailed off, unsure just what else to say, but his tone of voice spoke volumes. It was then Toshiro’s turn to turn stiff and rub the back of his neck unconsciously.    
  
“I….I figured I should be here to provide moral support for your tests tomorrow…” Toshiro mumbled, ears turning red when he spotted the teenager’s growing grin. “N-Not that I care though!” He huffed and crossed his arms defensively only to yelp as the substitute soul reaper suddenly picked him up and hugged him tightly.    
  
“Hnn-let me breath!” Toshiro huffed out, but his arms still came round to wrap around the orange-haired male’s neck. He was aware of the fact that he hadn’t been the best partner. But this was the first time he’d ever been truly romantically interested in someone and this whole relationship thing was terrifying…but he was trying. Hopefully, this gesture would show it without him having to verbalize it.    
  
Sighing, Toshiro smiled faintly and reached up to cup Ichigo’s face and tenderly brush their lips together, ever so softly. It was more like a butterfly kiss, but it was good enough. Ichigo got it and understood. And for the first time that week, he finally relaxed with Toshiro in his hold.    
  
They had all the time in the world. They could figure out the logistics of them later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tenmillionfireflies! I'm sorry it's a bit short!


End file.
